A Personal Violation
by Rosedream
Summary: Rape is never nice; the victims of this crime live it over and over... even when they are dead. Naru is going to have to solve this hunt faster than ever if the want to keep Mai innocent and more importantly alive. - Completed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime; if I did I would much richer!

Daily routine

I woke up to the sounds of birds out my solitary window. My western style pillow had somehow fallen off of the futon and my head was starting to fall of the bed as well. Sigh… It was early. The birds were singing but the sun was being slow to answer their call. Daylight was just breaking; the sky was only a lighter blue, with touches of pink and an almost yellow touching the clouds. I am lucky that my apartment faces trees and the sunrise.

I live in a small apartment. In Japan a small apartment such as mine is common. It is only a room (considered an efficiency in America) but it is smaller than those. There is the "common area" where the straw mats are. There is small table that I eat and do homework on. This is pushed to the side at night and I roll out my futon. Every morning I roll my futon and stow it way into the sliding cupboards. In the cupboards I stow my clothes and books. I have a small kitchen. Really it is a sink with two cupboards up above and two down below. Counter space is on each side of the sink and one of those counters is devoted to the rice cooker and the small oven burner.

The bathroom is down the hall. A community bath/wash business is down the street. Every other night I make a point to go there and bathe and get my clothes washed.

It sounds small and cramped, but it is just me after all. This was all I could afford; living on my own at fifteen. I have scholarships and they are what keep a roof over my head and school books and uniforms in my closet. But it isn't easy. Often I scrimp on food and eat the cheapest meals I can. Lots of rice and miso, tea and rice sandwiches for lunch, dinner is often ramen with vegetables and eggs stewed in. But now that I have a job things have changed. I still study hard for school for the scholarships but now I can afford better day clothes and food. It's nice.

*************************************************

The last bell for school has rung; it is time to go to work. I have realized how much I enjoy work. It gives me a sense of well being to contribute to my life; to have a place that is expecting me after school. I arrive in the office.

"Hello! I am here!!" I call cheerfully!

"Mai, tea."Sigh… no good afternoon?

The office smells of black tea and the cookies I brought yesterday. The sun is streaming through the window and I can hear the sounds of Lin typing away at the keyboard in his office. I am home.

*************************************************

It is perhaps just me but does anyone else notice that when things are going good they suddenly become bad???

I was handing the green tea over to Naru when the door bell rang signaling a customer. The precise moment he stepped into the office, I heard the sound of a feminine scream and a soft moaning plea to stop; his was a presence so strong I spilled the tea on the desk and floor and promptly collapsed; the sound of screaming and moaning accompanying me into the darkness. The distorted and surprised look on Naru's face the last image I saw.

***************************************************

When I woke up, I was laying on the couch of the office; a blanket kept for overnight guests of the office (read work- aholic Naru) and cold days. My hand that had held the tea was throbbing the heat and intense pain reminded me of how hot the tea had been and how delicate my hand really was. My head pounded in tempo with the pain in my hand and I honestly had to stop and remind myself where I was and what time of day it was. I turned my aching head to the side and looking at the shadows from the fading sun I have lost a few hours. The movement of my head had caught the attention of the rooms' occupants.

"How are you feeling?" A feminine voice asked quietly and gently.

Ayako… When did she get here?

"We were really worried! What happened??" Male, strong with an almost surfer quality… Bou-san.

I sat up, slowly and with great respect for my pounding head. Two pills and a glass of water appeared before my swimming eyes.

"Arigato Ayako. " I whispered softly.

Once I got myself under control I looked around the room, everyone was there watching me. Naru was strangely intent.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"I saw women, many women, crying pleading moaning … They were all in such panic and pain. Anger and humiliation was there too… so much … I can't…"

I didn't know how to describe what I saw but there is one thing that I knew beyond a sliver of doubt; all of them had been raped and all of them murdered.


	2. Chapter 2

Rape is such an ugly word for an ugly act. There is no way when you hear that word that you could pretend that is a nice idea.

I have in the past found my self envious of Mayako; she talks to the spirits and listens to their stories. I on the other hand must live through the experience; and lets be honest when does a ghost form of happy memories and good times? No, pain, terror and anger, are the usual calling cards of a restless spirit. Not to mention most die in a gruesome way that ensures a restless spirit or a spirit that needs revenge. No my dreams are not about sunfilled meadows and chasing butterflies.

On the other hand I get to see Naru in my dreams and he smiles at me with a sweet and beautiful understanding. On second thought take that Mayako!!

Back to waking up in the office…

It turns out that the man named Hino Koga, who had stepped into the office has a particulary gruesome and sad tale. (Of course that means Naru would take the case!) His home is haunted by screaming and moaning. The men of the household have been attacked, brusies and scatch marks lining their faces and arms. The women though, the women had been attacked in a much more vicious manner. All have had their clothes ripped open and felt phantom hands probing their breasts and in between their legs. No actual rape but the personal violation and inability to protect themselves have left the women of the household so upset and scarred that they have moved out and started living in another home to get away from the house. The men are still living in the house.

Koga came in is hoping we SPR could investigate and set the spirits to rest so that the family could sell the home and be able to move forward with their lives.

From my reaction though Bou-san has expressed the concern that the incidents are tied not only to the home but to the people of the household; that the man had brought such a vision with him so far from home indicates that the spirits will follow if the whole family leaves.

*******************************************

It is evening, the sun has set now and we all are leaving the office. The air is ripe with the promise of rain and a delicious cool yet warm wind is blowing. Early summer is here. I breath in deep the beauty of the night stetching and filling me with peace.

"Mai-Chan! Want a ride home?" Bou-san offers with a grin and a tilt of his head.

"Hai!"

The car ride is dark and quiet. I love sitting in a dark car; riding past the city lights. There is no need to fill the silence and I enjoy the company of my friend. When I get home I am usually the only person who goes in and out of the building at that hour. Most people who live in my building are here right after work or here later when the young party crowd has exhausted themselves in the clubs and bars.

I wave good-bye to Bou-san and walk to the building enjoying my last moments in the night air. My apartment is quiet, familiar and peaceful and I roll out the futon and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**************************************************

I droused in my sleep and could feel someone touching my face, running their fingers over my cheek, past my chin, up the other cheek, soft over my forehead and down my nose. The fingers pause over my lips, then began to trace the outline. It was soft and tickled. A voice whispered, so quiet that I actually began to wake up just so that I could make out the words.

"Pretty, pretty… I want to taste.."

Just as the word taste was uttered the finger brushing my lips actually plunged into my mouth, the taste of dirt and rot filling my mouth. Scarred and started I jerked and opened my eyes, for a moment I saw a man kneeling over me, eyes black and a smile of pure intent. He disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Have you ever dreamed that you were falling from a great distance, and woke up with a thump on your bed? Your heart raced and your breath came in pants after waking, terror zinging through your veins with no real discernable reason? That feeling is what came over me when the man disappeared, terror, the need to fight or flee… no where to go.

I sat up on my futon and breathed, sweat gelling in my hair and on my neck; eyes rolling searching the dark for another hint of the man in the dark. Terrified I leapt from my bed across the room and flipped on the lights, no one was there.

Slowly standing there next to the light switch I calmed down. Once completely calm I straightened my hunched body, muscles ached from their clenched terror. Glancing out my solitary window I noted that the sun would rise in an hour, the predawn was already starting to bring light to the night. I wouldn't sleep again this night.

I made my way to my tiny kitchen corner and pulled out the tea can. I started tea, a familiar morning ritual that calmed my nerves just as much as turning on the lights. Next I started the rice cooker, and then cracked eggs into my skillet. While these cooked I rolled my futon up and then pulled my low table to the center of the room. The rice and eggs were done and I sat down to breakfast. My first pull of the hot oolong tea made my eyes close and the last of the tension leave my body. It is hard to be upset when the birds are singing to the dawn and a hot cup of tea is in your hands.

Hmmm, maybe this is why Naru loves tea so much. He always seems so tense when in his office, searching… searching for something. Maybe a cup of tea makes him relax a little and then focus again on his task…

Breakfast is done and the dishes washed. My sweaty body reminds me of hot sticky days. I need to take a bath. I pack my clothes and bundle my dirty clothes up and head out the door. I hesitate for a moment outside of my apartment building. A moment of fear… I shake my head, how can one moment of violation affect me so?

Walking down the street is a treat in the early morning, people are up and moving but not quite bustling and rushing. Children are playing, school hasn't quite started yet. I go into the wash house and hand over my dirty clothes and receive a receipt; I pick-up the clean clothes and then go wash up in the community bath. As I go to school the events of the morning seem insignificant, it was just a nightmare.

***************************************************

When I arrive for work I find a note on the front door. "Mai, we will address the case in three days; we have been called away for important business." I take the note down and walk away from the office. This isn't the first time this has happened. I have tried to find out what calls Lin and Naru away on important business all the time but they refuse to answer. Oh well free day for me!

That night I got home after a wonderful evening with my two best friends. We went to dinner and then to a karaoke club. It was great fun to have drinks (non-alcoholic of course!) and make fun of or admire the different singers.

When I reach my apartment I hurry in a little leery of the dark as the feeling of the nightmare touches me. I open the door to my apartment and flip on the lights as soon as I get in. Nope, no ghosties here. Sigh what was I getting so worked up over?

I get ready for bed and roll out the futon. Sweet dreams to me!

Many lights float about my body, I glance around the floating stars, really they are spirits but they are so pretty that I feel they are more like happy bright stars. I look around eagerly, for some reason Naru always appears in this field of stars. Right on time he walks towards me. He is so beautiful! Briefly I remember that I am probably in my nightclothes and have bed hair but then the thought is gone washed away by his soft smile.

"Mai, what are you doing here?"

I am confused, usually he seems to immediately know why I am here and we get on with a vision about whatever case we are working on.

"Naru? What do you mean? Don't you already know? A ghost is hurting men and violating women…"

Naru's eyes narrow, the smile gone, he looks more like my day-Naru then ever.

"Explain."

Yep, that is Naru…

"Please."

Hmm and then he goes and does something out of the ordinary. Sometimes I think there are two different people, my dream Naru and my real Naru.

"Well, men in this household wake up with scratches on their faces and arms, sometimes bruises. Almost like a woman fought with them…. Then the women of the household have experienced the opposite side of the rape scenario, their clothes are ripped off, they are held down as cold hands touch them. According to the client there has been no actual rape. "I am uncomfortable talking about this, wishing Naru had just known. Talking about the actions of rape seems almost taboo as though by describing it, the crime takes on a reality.

Naru stands still seeming to contemplate the situation. While he is thinking I notice a change in our surrounding. The lights are gone. The dark is no longer alight by the floating stars. I edge closer to Naru, a chill running down my back.

Naru's head snaps up, eyes searching the dark.

"Mai, you have to wake up! Wake up right now and call the Monk!"

"What… what do you mean?"

Suddenly I am ripped from our dream; I feel a body pressing me down into the futon. My hands are being held above my body, a head is nestled by my neck breathing and then it burrows and starts to kiss and nibble where my neck meets my shoulder. Terror shoots through me and I start to scream and moan bucking my body to dislodge the body holding me down. In my terror I can feel the rising excitement of the body on top of me. He presses his lower body on mine and I can feel just how happy he is to be there. I hear banging on my door, voices calling asking me if I am alright. The man dips his head down and bites me in my shoulder before disappearing.

In pain and disoriented I struggle to get up. The knocking on my door becomes more frantic as I quiet down. I open the door, a couple of my neighbors are there, they ask me if I am alright, one of the men notes the bite mark, curses and rushes into the room. He comes back shaking his head; there is no one in my apartment. I am in a daze and can't seem to keep things together right now. Suddenly I am in my neighbor's apartment and she has a cup of tea in front of me. I drink the tea.

**********

I am in my neighbor's apartment. I look around noting how much larger it is then mine it has two rooms. I glance down; I am still in my short shorts and tank top. I glance nervously up. The male of this couple has shown surprising tact and sits the farthest away from me and isn't really even facing my direction but looking out the window.

He talks quietly without facing me.

"We couldn't find any trace of your attacker; would you like to call a friend or the police?"

I think about it; hard to call the police about what I know is a ghost. I remember Naru's words.

"I would like to call a friend."


	4. Chapter 4

When you live on your own it is hard to ask someone to take you in and take care of you. It is almost like you are giving up some independence. Saying that you couldn't do it on your own. That is a hard pill to swallow. I called Bou-san. It was the time in the morning when receiving a phone call is never good.

_Ring Ring_ "mushi mushhhi" inquired the sleepy not quite with it voice of my friend.

"Bou-san…" my voice was quiet and even I could hear the trace of fear lingering in my words.

"Mai! What is it? Are you hurt??"

"Bou-san, I need you to come over to my place something has happened and I… I …" I couldn't finish. How do you explain molestation over the phone??

"I will be there!"

"Bou-san!! Umm before you hang-up you should know I am in my neighbor's apartment #515."

"Got it! Just stay there and I will be there soon!"

Hearing his voice and knowing that he would be here soon made me feel much much safer and better. I hung up the phone and faced my neighbors.

"Arigato for allowing me to stay with you until my friend arrives."

"No problem, would you like some more tea?"

"Hai!"

*****************************************************

Riding in the dark car with Bou-san at 4 in the morning was a vastly different experience from my ride home a couple of days earlier. He had made excellent time in the early morning hour and made it to my apartment at a record breaking 20 minutes. He must have been really speeding through the city. When he had come to the door of my neighbor he had be obviously anxious and had immediately zeroed in on the bite mark. I had excused myself from the neighbors company and had asked him to accompany me into my apartment to pack an overnight bag. He had complied with no more words than…

"Are you ok?"

"Hai..." I nodded my head in a soft bob I just wanted to get my bag and get out my place for a little while. When everything was packed we left.

The dark in the car was filled with the unsaid worries and terror. The dark of the backseat made me uncomfortable and I constantly looked behind me. I could tell that the nervous glances were making Bou-san even more worried but I couldn't help myself. Fear is irrational.

When we arrived at his home I was pleasantly surprised to see that it was a two room apartment. It was neat and fairly well appointed. Bou-san had good taste.

"Mai" he made my name a question.

"Bou-san if it would be ok with you I would like to sleep a little more and then perhaps when the sun is up I will tell you all that has been happening. "

So, like the wonderful friend he is, he pulled out a futon for me in the living room and then went back to bed after making sure I had everything I needed. I laid out on the futon and felt safe and tired….

*********************************************

I woke up to the sound of the tea pot and the smell of miso soup and eggs frying. The sun was out and shinning. I laid there in my futon soaking up the sounds and the feel of another person beginning their morning. It had been sometime since I shared these morning rituals with someone.

"Maiiii! Time to wake up breakfast is ready!"

I sat up with a big smile "HAI!"

After the food was gone and we were lingering over tea I told him of what had been happening. I didn't leave a detail out no matter how embarrassing or seeming insignificant. You never know what in a ghost hunt is truly relevant until later. Although I did leave out the part of Naru in my dreams. No need to give Bou-san something else to tease me about!

"Mai, I think that you need to call Naru and ask him to come back as soon as possible. Yes I could figure this out but I have to admit he would do it faster and it seems that with the escalating violence that quicker is better."

Damn… talking about this to Bou-san is one thing telling Naru about it is an entirely different ordeal!!

**********************************************

_Ring Ring…Ring Ring…BEEP… leave a message_…. "Naru… I need you to come back…the case that we are going to take in a couple of days seems to be happening to me… ummm I think a ghost is trying to … to …umm… he is trying to …."_BEEP _

Damn.


	5. Chapter 5

Five minutes after my call to Naru, we heard a noise…"_beep-da beep-beep_!" It was Bou-san's cell phone, I didn't know whether to be flattered that he had replied so quickly or insulted that he had ignored my phone call and was contacting Bou-san rather than me!

"Mushi! Mushi!"…"Can't"…."Well, she is already here, I picked her up this morning."…."She is fine; no attacks have happened during the day"…"All have been in the early morning hours"… "But there are some bite marks and well… you need to come back before night fall."…"Ok, will do." …"Naru? Naru? He hung up on me!!"

Bou-san turned to face me with a smile. "We need to call Ayako and have her make you a warding charm! Ohh lovely lovely, _violent_ Ayako…."

"Bou-san do you want me to call while you daydream??" I smirked happy to be able to joke around with him.

"Hai! I mean well it would be better if you called because if I called she would just want to talk to you anyways!"

"Give me that phone!" "Haha just come and take it from me!"

After I wrestled the phone away from him I felt ten times better, it is amazing what joking and playing around with friends does for lifting your spirits. These moments are the reason I still ghost hunt, all the horrors in the world are worth these precious moments I spend with the family of SPR.

_Ring Ring!_ "Mushi mushi!"

"Konichiwai! Ayako!"

"Mai! It is so good to hear from you! How are things going?"

"Ummm" Just like that I remembered why I was calling. My happy mood left and I could feel the tension resettle on my shoulders. Bou-san's arm reached over me and took the phone. I think he sensed how much I didn't want to talk about it.

"Ayako… What?! I am no pervert! Of course she has a good reason to be at my home!... No we just need to you make a charm for Mai; she can explain it when she sees you… Ayako? Ayako? She hung up on me too!!!"

"Well Mai-chan, I think we can expect Ayako to be here really soon."

*******************************************

Ayako arrived with an army, no really she did! She brought John, Masako (Couldn't she have had something else to do??) and Yasuhara. Thank goodness that Bou-san is in a band he is used to having a large amount of people hanging at his place and had seats/pillows for everyone to sit on. After introductions the war-council was held. Bou-san explained the important facts of the case so far. He was wonderful in that he told what was needed and what was not. I was grateful for his tact. The looks everyone was giving my bite mark set me on edge as it is.

I suppose that I was not quite feeling as though I was a victim of a crime against my person. I think that it was because I had some vague reason behind it. I knew that this was the result of a violent crime and either the perpetrator or the original victim was behind the attacks. Not only that but I had complete faith that my friends would protect me. I think that a real rape victim is not so fortunate. It could be an instant of complete and utter surprise and violence that has no rhyme or meaning to the victim. There is no understanding. Or it could be the crime of someone who was a friend or family member, creating a situation that is hard to talk about and or get the help you need. My situation is neither of those. I have a reason, not a great one but it is a reason, I also know people who will stop it and people who I trust that I can talk to.

It was decided at the war council (honestly that is what it felt like!) Ayako would make me a ward and then she and Masako would spend the night with me. Bou-san would ward the room and then John would be back up. Yasuhara was headed to the library. He intended to do what he does best. Research. We needed to know the history of the house and the family that all of this had originated from.

After the council had ended, Bou-san and Ayako started to argue about what movie to watch while Masako looked on sleeve to her mouth. Sometimes I think that she is laughing at us all (not always nice) and that is her polite way to laugh at us and get away with it!

John came up to me and touched me gently on the elbow, taking my attention from the arguing couple.

"Mai, do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently and carefully.

I was surprised that he would search me out. I don't know why I was surprised he is a priest. He just comes across as so innocent, so untouched by some of the ugliness in the world. I know I come across that way too, but I have lived on my own, I know much much more about the world than people realize.

"John-san, you are a wonderful friend, but right now I would like to enjoy the daylight and not dwell on my nightmare. Thank-you though, when I can talk about it again you will be one of the people I tell."

He smiled that sweet smile, the one that makes all the girls think "if only he wasn't a priest" and then said "I will always be here to listen when you need it."

Why couldn't I have fallen for someone like him!!?? I can't imagine Naru saying something like that unless under great duress! And even then it would be "talk or shut up I don't care." Sigh…

**********************************************

We watched movies and ate take-out; the day passed quickly and was full of fun and friends. It was after the third movie that I noticed that the sun had started to fall. Dusk was painting the clouds in bright pinks and purples.

Where is Naru?

We got ready for bed and Ayako made sure to give me my warding spell. Us girls were going to sleep on futons in the living room while John and Bou-san slept in the bedroom. I didn't want to sleep and managed to keep the girls up late with card games and silly stories. Eventually it was 11pm and everyone was exhausted. I gave to inevitable; I have never been able to go without sleep for long. We lay down to sleep.

My dream was strange… _I was walking through the woods; it was short cut from my school to my house. The birds were singing and it was just about dinner time, I would have to hurry to get my mother's wonderful curry and rice. I wandered by the construction site. Someone was building a beautiful home right next to the path. Just as I was passing there was a man waving at me. One of the workers, he ran over to me, and kneeled over gasping for breath, then he looked up at me, smiled sweetly and asked if I knew of a good place to eat. He had moved here for work and didn't know the area. I directed him and we parted ways. We met many times after that, always on my way home from school and I loved to admire the home that was going up and he showed me all the different steps they took on the home. One day I was late arriving and I was hoping he was still there. I wanted to see the construction on one of the walls going up. I was so relieved to see that he was still there. He took me by the elbow and led me to the wall. It was strange, this was the first time he had ever touched me… Suddenly he swung me around and started kissing me! I started to struggle, I didn't want that! He pushed me down on the floor, his hand covering my mouth, his other hand pushing at my clothes, NO NO! I screamed and moaned around his hand; his body was holding me down, I couldn't breathe, I could feel my shirt it was pushed up, he was touching my breast! NO NO!!_

I struggled to get out of the dream! NO NO I screamed too! Vaguely I left the dream; I could feel someone shaking me, worried voices…

I came out of the dream sobbing, fighting, let go of me! NO!!

Arms holding me, but they were kind arms, not hurting me, a voice in my hair. My breath gasped out, I could feel the hysteria leaving me, the emotions had been so overwhelming I slumped. My body felt like lead and I couldn't move.

I could still hear everyone in the room. Ayako "Is she alright? God…Bou-san get a shirt!"

What??? Suddenly I realized that my shirt had been ripped off. Oh God!

"Where is the warding spell?"

Naru! He is here!! Oh my God he is holding me shirtless!! I didn't know what to do!! My body is lead! I can't move! I am going into mental hysterics!! Naru is here! And he is holding me shirtless!!!!

"…. Pants." Oops I missed some conversation.

That's right I put the warding spell in my pajama pocket! Hmm saved the pants not the shirt… I think I need a couple more spells; I am going to plaster them to my body!!! I am going to pin the damn thing to my underwear!! Try to get me now you damn ghost!! Have I mentioned I think I am going nuts? Naru is holding me!! Take that Masako!!

"Lin, set some more wards, Ayako please put that shirt on her, everyone else go back to sleep, we are going to this house in the morning and taking care of this."

**************************************


	6. Chapter 6

It has been, I think, a personal conceit of mine that I have pretended that all of this has not affected me. When I woke up in the morning, I laid there breathing in and out. I let the sounds of someone cleaning up breakfast wash over me. Hmm must have slept in later than I thought. I am surprised the Naru didn't drag me out of bed the moment the sun touched the horizon. My elbow ached where the man in the dream had grabbed me. My head pounded softly, all in all it seemed like a good idea to burrow under the covers and come out later, like next year. Maybe then I wouldn't have to face Naru after he had held me bare-chested! Tears leaked down my cheeks. God I felt awful, the best or the worst part was that I am sure I didn't get the 'full' story… well there is always tomorrow night!

The sounds of dishes being washed paused; I looked over the room towards the kitchen and was surprised to note that only Ayako and Bou-san was here. Bou-san was washing dishes while Ayako talked to him quietly. It was she that had paused and shifted, knowing in that way all girl-friends do when someone was crying. She quickly got up and came over to me.

"Mai, are you ok?" She asked softly as she knelt next to my head.

I lunged for her lap, a small safe haven and let loose. I cried and cried. I cried in humiliation, pain and anger. I mean I know that I can wail and it was defiantly wailing… if I could have gotten a hold of myself I would have, I was almost embarrassed by how hard I was crying. I just couldn't stop. I didn't even cry like this when my mother had died and left me alone in the world. Of course, no one had offered me their lap to cry on. So maybe I was crying for that too…Finally my sobbing came down to sniffles and hiccups. God, I am so pitiful!

It was perhaps with even more embarrassment that I realized after I had snuffled myself into silence that everyone had come back from where ever they had been. Just great, Naru had to see that great break down as well! Can I mention that I am NOT beautiful when I cry; red blotchy face, puffy swollen eyes and snot running out my nose! I gave a high pitched YIP and dived into the futon and under the covers.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"Mai, get dressed we are leaving for the house in an hour." I could hear Naru just barely through the blankets. Then I heard the wonderful noises of many feet leaving the room. When I peaked out all of the men had left and it was just me, Ayako and Masako.

Masako looked torn between sympathy and anger that I had garnered so much of Naru's attention. Ayako stood up ready to take charge.

"Ok! Let's get some breakfast into you and get you into a bath. I am sure you want to clean up."

Now that she mentioned it I do feel grimy and rather in desperate need of a bath.

"I will cook some food, Masako, please accompany Mai to the washroom. It is just down the hall."

************************************************

My bath was wonderful and made me feel much better. Masako was very discrete she only stayed to make sure I wasn't alone, she didn't feel the need to take up the time chattering and I was grateful for the silence. It was as I was cleaning up that I realized that I had the bruised imprint of a hand wrapped around my arm just above my elbow. It was very tender to the touch and a physical reminder of the horrible dream I had had last night. I shook out my clothes and then pinned the warding spells from Ayako to my clothes. I pinned them to my tank top, bra, panties and jeans. I couldn't bear the thought of a skirt right now and perhaps this was a greatest indication of how scared I was. I love feminine skirts, but right now I didn't want to wear anything that would be easy to take off or get up under; if you catch my drift.

The men were still gone when we came back from the washroom and I was strangely disappointed. I felt much more composed now that I was dressed properly. Ayako placed eggs, rice and tea in front of me and I dug in. She and Masako sipped tea while I ate. The clock struck nine and in trouped the men, the only one missing is Yasuhara. Guess my hour is up. I smile at them all and half of them smile back. (Come on, did you expect Naru and Lin to crack a grin??)

"Are you feeling better?" Asks Bou-san.

"Hai! Much better, sorry for my outburst earlier! I don't know what came over me."

"Hmmm. Tell us about your dream Mai." Naru said sitting down at the table and looking at me intently. Lin pulled out the lap top and John and Bou-san also sat down with interested expressions. Ayako squawked in the background.

"What!? You can't ask her that!!

"Ayako! It is ok; I need to tell them so that we can get this solved as soon as possible." I looked Naru in the eyes, those glacier blue eyes… where was I? Oh yeah explanation of dream. Hey, why is Naru smirking at me?!

"Humph!" I snorted at him and tossed my head, what a jerk!

"Anyways, has Bou-san explained to you and Lin about what has happened so far?" He nodded. "Ok, so last night I dreamed that I was walking at the edge a forest; going home from school to dinner. I met a man on the way; he was on a construction crew who were building a home very close to where I walked home. He approached me and we talked… He was nice…sigh… and then I was there at the site many times with him looking at what they were doing. It was one of those times when he..he grabbed my arm." I touched my bruised elbow, drawing the attention of the men to the large bruise. Bou-san and John look horrified, Lin and Naru even more intent.

"Well he grabbed my arm and… and pinned me on the ground… I couldn't move or breathe… he pinned down my arms and … and… well I am not sure that what he did next is relevant to the ghost hunt." I looked away humiliation burning red flags in my cheeks.

"Very well, the van is packed and we will go now to the house."

*****************************************************

The house was beautiful, the garden surrounding well maintained and blooming with color in the early summer season. I should have loved the house but it loomed over me. My breath caught and all I wanted to do was to keep walking, right past it and down to the next house. For all its beauty the house had a dark presence. Ayako and Masako both shivered when they stood next to me.

"It's like it is staring at you, undressing you with it eyes…" Masako murmured; sleeve to her mouth in a protective gesture. Ayako nodded in agreement. We saw Kino Koga come walking out of the house, Lin and I followed as step behind Naru and the rest of the crew hung back. Naru bowed when Koga approached.

"Good morning, we are here a day earlier then promised and are eager to get started, these are my assistances Lin-san and Mai."

Koga's face brightened when he looked at me and he moved towards me to greet me personally. Alarmed I sidled closer to Lin, I did not want this man touching me. His presence had brought on the nightmares what would his touch do??

Naru side-stepped smoothly cutting him off. Koga turned to him.

"Sorry, I am just happy to see that she is awake, last time I saw her she was passed out on the couch of your office."

I smiled softly at him, moved a touch closer to Lin and said. "I thank you for your concern but I am doing much better now." He smiled back and stepped away to address the whole group.

"Thank you for coming! Please come inside, I have a room for your base and two rooms set aside for your sleeping quarters." With that he turned and led the way.

Lin looked down at me, curious, "what was it that scared you?" "I don't know I just didn't want him to touch me." I shivered; this house gives me the creeps!

**************************************************

We got our base set up and our overnight bags settled in. Masako was of little help, she was pale and sweating. Weak-kneed and falling all over the place. She had at one point flung herself in Naru's arms. "Ohhh one of the spirits is very angry, but protective, the other one, he is evil! He wants to hurt us women, punish us." She swooned, of course right in his arms. Little hussy! That is my Naru! Of course maybe she felt the need to be a little more dramatic after he held me topless… Hehehehe.

Naru deposited her on the couch and got right back to work. That's my Naru!

"Mai and Bou-san go take temperature readings, John and Ayako-san please help them and set up cameras in all rooms; infrared and sound in all rooms that are colder than normal.

"HAI!" We all answered.

While we were working I noticed a curious pattern, all of the rooms on the south of the house were cold, colder than all of the other rooms. The guest room we were in was the coldest.

"Bou-san did you notice that all of these rooms are the cold ones… neh do you suppose…" My voice died away. In front of me was the glowing figure of the girl from my dream.

"Bou-san!" My voice wobbled.

"Mai!" Bou-san ran over. The ghost flung her arm at him; he flew through the air hitting the wall on the other side of the room with a large thud. Ayako and John came running in, the ghost flung another arm at them and they too hit the wall.

She came right up to me. I flinched away, the anger and pain in her face too much after our shared experience.

"You must leave! Leave now! He is hunting you!!" She screamed at me, her shining hands clutching and shaking my shoulders. Horror filled me at her words. Moaning and screaming echoed in my head. Dimly I heard the sound of Lin whistling. Another bright light cut through the arms shaking me and I fell away into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Floating lights filled my vision. Naru was leaning over my prone body with his hand held out to help me up. I smiled at him and took his hand. Once I was up he didn't let go my hand but led me through the lights. Suddenly we were back at the house, but it wasn't quite built yet, the front of the house was built enough that you could see what it would become but the back of the house was still waiting to go up. Suddenly the sounds of digging filled my ears, the crunch of a shovel shoving into the ground and then the swoosh as the dirt was flung off it. I looked at Naru, with apprehension; he nodded and led me towards the back of the house. A man was digging right next to the foundation next to him was the still body of the girl. Her face was blue and a handprint was bruised into her cheeks and chin, the man had tried to silence her screams while he raped her and ended up killing her! He threw the shovel to the side and then picked up her body and laid it into the ditch. Then he went over to the concrete mixer and started to put concrete and water in it. Oh my god! This house's foundation it this girl's grave!!

Naru took my hand before I saw him officially pour the concrete over the girl. We left and then entered another scene. The house's roof beams were going up. The man who had raped the girl was standing under them directing the other workers. Then a bright light flew past Naru and I and cut the rope. The man didn't have a chance.

I blinked and suddenly we were in the finished house. A family was sitting around a table. Two men were arguing while a woman held another trembling woman. I could hear the soft sounds of children playing in the yard. I stared surprised at the men, they were identical! The men yelled louder arguing about what to do with the women. From what I could tell the trembling woman had been attacked; bruises lined her elbow, arms and cheeks. The woman holding the scared woman spoke up.

"We and the children are going to my mother's, you two are going to get rid of the ghost. We are going to sell this house and move somewhere else! Some where without bad memories…" she finished softly, touching her own elbow, where fading bruises colored it yellow.

Naru turned to me.

"Do you understand?"

"Hai…err no not really." I shook my head at him. This didn't really explain anything to me. He shook his head.

"Tell me when you wake up."

"Huh?"

And then I woke up, sitting straight up in on the couch.

"Oh my head!" I clutched my dizzy head and wilted back to the couch.

"You're awake." Naru said from his position next to the monitors. "Try not to be so dumb and move so quickly."

Grrrr!

I looked at him from my laying down position. Lin was next to him also monitoring the TV screens that let us see the house. I could see in the monitor John, Bou-san, Masako and Ayako all moving room to room chanting or something.

"Naru." I whispered. He looked at me, his eyes so blue; I cocked my head at him. Strange the Naru's eyes in my dreams were a whisper paler, not quite the same shade. I shook my head.

"What is it Mai? Stop wasting my time."

"Humph! I just wanted to tell you about my dream."

Lin turned and looked at me as well.

"I saw a man burying a girl next to the foundation, and then he... he... poured concrete on her! Her grave is this house!!!"

Naru leaned slightly forward, hands coming up to rest on his chin. "Hmmm"

"That's not all! The man who raped the girl was also killed her in this house!"

Lin and Naru exchanged glances and then started to turn around ready to get back to work.

"Neh Naru… have you met Kino Koga's twin yet?"

Naru and Lin spun around at my question. "Twin?" Naru questioned. "Hai, didn't he mention that it was the men here and women and children have left? I saw him and his twin, the women decided to leave after being attacked…"

"Twin…" Lin and Naru shared significant looks and then started back to work.

Geeze, no thank-you for helping out with the case??

****************************************************

Everyone met up later for lunch and I explained again my dream to everyone over takeout bentos. Kino Koga came in at the end of the meal and sat down to eat as well. Naru looked at him sharply.

"Could you explain to us who else lives in this house and when can we interview the clients who have experienced any paranormal incidents?"

"Oh! Sorry, the women and the children refuse to come back to the house, so if you want to talk to them you will need to travel to Kyoto. My brother is also away visiting them for a few days. He should be back in two days to go back to work. So currently it is just me."

"Very well, I will send John and Masako to talk to them. Please inform them of their intended visit." Naru looked at him with an intent bordering on slightly irritated expression. "Does your brother bare similar looks to you?"

Koga looked surprised. "Why yes actually he is my twin brother, he is older than me by 12 minutes."

"I see, was he the first to experience anything?"

Koga shifted uncomfortably, "Well yes actually, him and his wife were first. He had bought the house right after it was constructed. After we moved in, my wife and I, due to some financial issues we noticed some thing was off with them. It wasn't until we were attacked that I realized what was wrong. My husband's wife insisted that the women move out. My brother, Kino Ryouichi, that's his name by the way, was the one who actually found out about your office."

"I see, do you suppose he could come home sooner? I really need to question him personally on his experiences."

"I will take to him and see if he will do so. Now please excuse me, I must go back to work." He took his unfinished bento with him. I watched him curiously, something was off but I couldn't figure out what.

When he was gone I glance back at Naru. He was watching me. My face turned red and I looked away, thought about Koga some more and then turned back to Naru.

"Naru? How do you tell twins apart?"

His eyes widened and suddenly he looked sad.

"Sometimes you can't." And that was all that he said.

********************************************************

Later that afternoon John and Masako got ready to go to Kyoto. The rest of us (Bou-san, Ayako and me) were feeling lazy and were lounging in the backyard (With a sharp remark from Naru) next to the beautiful cherry trees. Early summer is so wonderful! There were many beautiful cherry trees in the large back yard. They ringed the fence line creating a wall of blossoms hiding the yard from other houses. The privacy was absolute and the drone of the cicadas and chirping of the birds created a sleepy soft atmosphere. Soft pink petals floated from the trees to drift and swirl around us.

John and Masako came out to say good bye. Masako got about two steps out when she froze, her face paled, horror filled her eyes. Her sleeve came up to her mouth and she wilted into Johns arms.

"Those trees! Oh those trees! Women are screaming from those trees!" She fainted.

I looked at the trees I had been so admiring, counted them there were eleven all in various stages of growth, four and four on two fence lines and three on another. One fence line needed another tree to make it all even…


	8. Chapter 8

Yasuhara walked into base that evening with his usual sense of flair. He carried an over the shoulder bag that was bulging and had a spring in his step.

"Hellooo! Did you miss me? Did you especially?" He said the last sentence as he sidled up to Bou-san; a foolish grin on his face.

"Gah!" Bou-san shuddered. "Sometimes I can't tell if you are joking or serious."

Yasuhara looked around the room. "Hmm haggard faces, sexy and intent Naru and a passed out Masako… We must be getting closer to solving this case!"

He dropped his bag down on the table and everyone (not passed out that is) gathered around the table.

"Mai, tea." Sigh, should have seen that one coming.

"Hai, Hai." I went into the kitchen to prepare a tea service.

Tea is a very important part of the Japanese culture. The serving of tea and how much thought and preparation that goes into it is an expression of caring that you give to the person who receives a cup of your tea. I placed the tea cups, spoon, hot water and green tea powder on a tray. When I brought it out to the table I mixed it up for each person in front of me. A soft smile was given to each person when I gave them their cup. I don't know how to do the green tea ceremony but I do like to make tea and give it to the person with a smile to let them know that I care and I hope they enjoy it.

Naru, of course, was totally focus on the case and didn't acknowledge the pro-offered tea more than to take it, sip and set it down. His eyes never left the sheet that at some time Yasuhara gave to him.

"What has happened?" I asked Bou-san, he was the most likely to let me know and understand what was happening. (Sorry Ayako!)

"It seems that since this house went up, the general area more than 25 women have gone missing. But it is strange it is only within the last two years that 20 have done so. Accounting for run-aways and all that we would have to assume that about only half are the women that we may or may not have haunting this house. But why the disparity? It is also interesting that in the last 6 months no one has gone missing. Or at least been reported missing…"

Yasuhara cut in always ready to impress with his knowledge. "Well, it seems that the surrounding schools have imposed stringent rules, curfew is at 7 well before the sun sets, and women can only travel with another person with them and must have a ride to and from school. At first people had protested until the last female recorded to go missing was listed just after the new rules. After that everyone got in line and did as they were told and now no one has gone missing."

I put my finger to my cheek in thought…

"Bou-san, why are the ghosts inside and outside separate from each other?... It is almost like there are two separate cases here…and yet they are the same case." My mind wandered off, hazy and indistinct thoughts came to me. It was like when you are driving somewhere and then suddenly you are there with no recollection of the trip you took to get there. Naru was holding my body and I was draped across him, head on his shoulder and his arms awkwardly holding me from falling on the floor.

"What!" I looked around wildly how the heck did I end up here?

"You don't remember?" Naru asked me carefully.

"No… was I possessed??" I asked fearfully, I don't really like being possessed.

"Yes." God way to break it to me softly!

"Am I me again???"

"You are fine." He shifted and I fell to the floor. He scooted away leaving me on the floor to get myself up. Jerk!

John kneeled down to help me up. "Do you feel alright Mai?" I smiled at him when I stood up. "I don't feel sick like that last time I was possessed (read little boy who hides on cold cold days. Brrr!) John helped me back into my seat. I sipped from my tea and found it cold. I must have been out of it longer than I thought.

"What did I do??"

Bou-san looked at me as he sat back down. "Well, you started talking; only we could tell it wasn't you but that girl we saw in the room yesterday."

I leaned forward terribly curious, I wish I could remember this! "What did I say!!??"

"Well you got up all of a sudden real agitated and stomped over to Naru," hehehe I did that?

"Wait, how did you know I wasn't me?"

I have to admit that almost sounds like something I would do.

"Your eyes were off, focused but not." Naru answered, sipping on his tea.

"Oh."

"Anyways," Bou-san looked irritated that he was interrupted. "You started to cry and said that you were trapped, you could see out but not get out. Then you got mad and said that he was out hurting people now, helping the man with a two faced smile. Then you cried again and said that you couldn't save people from what you experienced if you couldn't leave the house. Then got mad again and said that Naru better fix this. Hmmm that must have been one emotional high-schooler! Flipped emotions faster than a light switch. Course right after that she left and you fell on Naru."

That's right! I was in Naru's arms again! Clothed at least this time… It is hot in here? My cheeks are burning.

Bou-san interrupted my thoughts. "That was quite the Masako moment back there Mai!" He said it slyly and with a hint large enough to smack someone up side the back of the head.

I stuck my tongue out at him, considering that all the answer such a comment deserved. Naru of course ignored the bickering as only one of his supremeness can. I looked over at Masako with concern.

"Should she still be asleep?"

Everyone looked at the sleeping woman, her face was pale and I could see that her eyes were flickering rapidly under her closed eyelids.

"Ayako, please check on her again." Naru stated calmly, "Lin please look as well."

Five minutes later. Ayako was finished.

"It seems that this is just exhaustion. She came to this case directly from another case. Lin is that what you see?" He nodded and they both left Masako to sleep.

***************************************************

Later that night after most of the team had gone to bed, I was still up with Naru and Lin. We were monitoring the house for activity. Well they were... I didn't want to go to sleep. So I stayed in the room that had the most activity that I could see.

We could see someone coming up the walk way late at night. Oh it was just Koga. Suddenly Naru looked closer, and then stood up, and started walking towards the door. Lin sat back. I was confused. Lin must have seen my confusion because he explained.

"It seems that the twin, Kino Ryouichi, has come back home."

I could see Naru greeting him the hallway and leading him to the base. I was impressed that he could tell it wasn't Koga! I would never have been able to see a difference!

Ryouichi walked into the base, obviously tired from his journey home. He looked around at all the equipment and then froze when he saw me sitting on the couch. Suddenly he looked mad.

"How old are you? Why are you here!? You should not be here!" He approached me with anger in his face and I cowered back into the couch suddenly very afraid of this angry man. Lin stood up and intercepted his approach; Naru had also moved to be between me and the man.

"Mai is one of my part-time assistants. She runs the monitors and does some customer service."

Koga, I mean Ryouichi turned on Naru.

"Customer service, huh? Well I want her gone, I don't need customer service I need the ghosts gone and people like her out of my house!"

"Why do you have such a problem with her? You have only just met."

"Haven't you done your research yet?" He asked appalled. "She is obviously a high-schooler! She is the exact age of all the victims of this place! What are you thinking?!"

"Interesting, I am surprised that you know this."

Ryouichi looked taken aback. "Why shouldn't I try to figure out what is hurting my family and the history of home with ghosts seems like a good place to start!" Just like that I started to like this man who was trying to protect his family and even me in his angry round-about way.

I stood up from the couch. "Kino Ryouichi," He turned to me, Lin and Naru didn't move from the positions in front of me. "I can't leave now; I have had contact with your ghost in and out of this home. I need to finish this."

His body sagged. A defeated expression on his face he turned from us, "I am going to sleep, and I will talk to you in the morning." Before he walked out the door, his body straightened and he spoke with out turning around. "I hope you know what you are doing, because he is most assuredly hunting you now."

With that statement he left us, I am sure my chin was on the floor. How did he echo the same statement of the ghost?

Naru shifted and looked at Lin ignoring me. "Lin, did you notice?"

Lin nodded and they both went to sit in front of the monitor. "Notice? Notice what?" I whined following them to hand on Naru's chair. Naru shook me off and stated in a superior voice.

"If you didn't notice then I won't point it out to you."

Damn.


	9. Chapter 9

Author note: I am sorry for the long space between updates. Just found out I was pregnant and have been worshipping the porcelain god because of it. I did want to reiterate for this chapter that this story has been rated M for a reason; please respect this and if you are squeamish by nature or more importantly under 17 (I think that is the age cut off, don't read this chapter!)

**********************************************

My dreams have become very weird. When I was younger they were about ponies and other nonsense things that all children dream of. As I have grown up however they have changed; become darker and not so nice. That isn't to say that I don't have normal dreams still but whenever I am on a case I dream of horror stories that are true. Things most people don't want to see or live and I live them in my dreams or in this specific case I live them out in real life…

I was wrapped in blanket huddling-in shaking. Tea sloshed in my hands and my mind chaos. I was in the hospital. Naru was in the intensive care unit and on machines monitoring his life. John was in another room with his head wrapped up and Masako was being checked up by a nurse. Everyone else was in my room, the nurse would have kicked them out but I quietly asked for them to stay. I felt safer with them in the room. The police were waiting to take our statements. I calmed down just breathing. Everyone watched me.

"Could you please ask them to come in? I don't want to say this again."

Bou-san nodded; he is always so good to me, never questioning, accepting and supporting. He let the policemen in. There were two of them; blank face, eyes that were old. They looked at everyone in the room and then turned to me.

"Could we please ask you to clear the room for questioning?"

Softly I answered "If it would be alright I would prefer to have friends with me while I tell you what happened."

"Very well, please begin at the beginning and we will ask questions on the way."

So I started…

"Early in the morning after Ryouichi came home we, I mean everyone shared breakfast. It had been a dreamless night." (I shot a significant look at Lin, Bou-san and Ayako; the policemen seemed to take it in stride.) "Breakfast was strained, the two brothers, twins actually, seemed angry with each other. They glared at each other all through breakfast and then left for the day to their respective jobs. Which made our job easier; We … um we hunt ghosts." I faltered here. I have had people give me really funny looks when I say that. But again the policeman seemed to take it in stride; guess you hear a lot of stories as a policeman…

"Anyways it was quiet all morning, not a peep from anything ghosts or anything." Course I left out all the internal bickering and fighting we all do. "Bou-san and John-san were going to do exorcisms later in the day and were preparing themselves. It was decided that later in the day would be better because that was when the most spiritual activity was found. It was around lunch time that Koga came back to the house to check up on our progress. We told him about the backyard."

"The backyard?" The policeman cut in.

"Hai, there are women screaming from each of the trees. Masako, she is famous physic you know, she said she wouldn't be surprised if there are women buried at the foot of each tree…"

The policeman who questioned me cut me off with a gesture and walked to the door. He talked quietly to the man at the door and then came back. "We will look into that, please continue."

"Well when we told him about the backyard he was surprised and then he asked if we could take him out there. He directed the question to me actually and I was surprised but willing to come with him. Naru instructed John and Masako to come with us since she was the one to sense it and he didn't want to leave us alone in a house with known spiritual activity.." I paused, and rethought the sentence. "No he seemed suspicious or more cautious then usual."

I shifted on the bed uncomfortable with the next part of the tale. I talked into my now cold cup of tea. "When we got outside we started to show him around. Naru had earlier put camera's out there to monitor any ghostly activity and he seemed very interested in them. We explained everything that we were doing and he listened, questioned why were doing what and just generally wanted to know what we were doing to get rid of the ghosts. It was when we started to go back inside that things turned ugly. Before we came inside we all had turned away to lead the way inside. Somewhere he … he picked up a stick and hit John with it. He hit him so hard that John just went down without a sound. Masako and I were so scared we backed away startled at the difference in him. We should have screamed, screamed and screamed. Instead it was like terror had stolen our voices… he turned to us then that bloody stick in his hand and motioned us over to the back of the fence by the trees. But he was careful he only chose a place that couldn't be seen by the cameras." Bitterly I said "He only chose a place where no one would realize what was happening."

"He tied up Masako, he had the shoe strings in his pocket… I just stood there, dumb I know, but I didn't want to leave Masako, he stared at me the whole time he tied her up. I didn't know what to do it was like panic had robbed me of all sane thought…Before he was done he looked at Masako and told her that once he was done he would be back for her." I shook, the menace and promise in that voice telling her those words would haunt me.

"He grabbed me then…slammed me against the fence and held my hands up above my head. He procedded to kiss me then, and … and rub my chest. It hurt he wasn't tender but hard, mean, he liked it when I moaned in pain…" I looked away from everyone tears running down my face. My story had taken a life of its own, I had to tell everyone in the room what happened, purge myself of the evil that man did.

"He took my top off and my bra, by now he had me on the ground and he … he started to kiss and bit my chest." I hugged my chest where bruises and bite marks still ached.

"We struggled, it was as he got my pants off that I managed to fight my way free and run, I didn't get far, he tackled me and I hit my head really hard going down. I don't remember much more…" I lied of course. I remembered him pulling my underwear from my limp body and prying apart my legs, he managed to get his pants off and between my legs before my rescue came. I can still feel the phantom hands on my thighs, he had caressed my most private part before pulling my underwear off.

Naru had come running. He had been a shining thing, his eyes had been metallic blue, a dreadful look had been on his face. He had wanted to kill the man on top of me, I am sure of it. When he had arrived he had run into Koga and pushed him back. Koga had flown off of me and hit the fence so hard that he had broken through and had layed comatose on the ground, blood pooling from a fractured arm and leg. Naru had kneeled by my naked body and pulled me into his arms. Lin was the one who had taken off his shirt and helped Naru wrap me in it. Lin went over to Maskao and untied her. Bou-san and Ayako were there checking John.

Naru had held my trembling body until paramedics arrived. They had to bring three ambulances; one for John, one for Koga and one for me. After they had wrapped me in a blanket and were set to go Naru collapsed. I ended up sitting in the ambulance while they worked frantically on Naru on the way to hospital.

**************************************************

Later after the police had left, Ryouichi came to see me. When he had first walked in I had cringed, Lin and Bou-san leaped up ready to fight. But his face was so haggard that we all stopped. I still found it hard to look at him though. He came in with his hat in hand. "I wanted to talk to you explain what wasn't explained before…" He ran his hand through is hair.

"My twin has always been… rough with women. When we were younger in high school he had a few charges laid against him by some dates about his behavior. But with family money and connections the charges went away." He sighed, tired.

"The first two years that my wife and I lived in the house the most we suffered was horrible nightmares now and then. After my brother moved in the violence escalated. It was like the man of the nightmare picked up on the same needs that my brother had and exemplified it. I know that my brother raped and killed women and buried them on my property. The reason I never did anything is because he was my twin. He is family, but more important is that he looks exactly like me. People confused us all the time. He constantly threatened to make sure that everyone thought that I did it all. I was scared." He looked away ashamed.

I didn't know what I would do in his position. I couldn't tell twins apart to save my life. It would be very easy to blame the wrong twin. But still his indecision cost women their lives…

He shuffled his feet, "I know that the police are going to do a through investigation and they have your attack on tape. When Koga recuperates he will be tried for his crimes and sentenced away for the rest of his life. I will of course take care of all medical expenses incurred on my brother's behalf. I am deeply sorry for this but," He looked up then his face happy. "I am relieved that the nightmare has ended and the true problem has been dealt with. Your people are wonderful investigators."

He bowed and left the room.

*******************************************************

Later I learned that Naru had been talking to the rest of the group when the sight of my practically naked body being tackled by Koga had flashed on the screen. Bou-san shivered as he related this to me. He said that the room had turned freezing and then Naru was out the door running for the yard. While Naru, John and I recuperated in the hospital (I had a concussion where I hit my head) the group had gone back to the house and exercised the last of the spirits. Bou-san said that the man had put up a fight; apparently glutted from his feast with Koga he had been quite strong, took Bou-san and Ayako to get rid of him. Masako talked to the girl ghosts and they left quietly content that everything was safe now and the man who had hurt them was facing justice.

I was pleased to learn that all the ghosts were gone. Bou-san helped me to Naru's room and I came in to a full room. Everyone got quiet when I came in. I ran to Naru and leaped on his prone body. Overcome with joy that he was alright and tears over what happened. After I was done crying, he lifted my head up with his hand and looked me in the eyes and said.

"Not all monsters are ghosts."

Everyone nodded.


End file.
